


spooky szn reqs

by endeavorsensei



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breeding, Centaur!Iida, Centaurs, Come Eating, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Double Penetration, Dragon!Enji, Dragon!Reader, Drakyn!Reader, Edging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fae!Ochako, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Human Sacrifice, Human/Monster Romance, Incubus!Endeavor, Kitsune!Shinsou, Knifeplay, Knotting, Marathon Sex, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaid!Tamaki, Minotaur!Asahi, Minotaurs, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oni Endeavor, Oni Tanaka, Oni!Toshinori, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Priest!Enji, Public Sex, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Satyr!Izuku, Scissoring, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sloppy Makeouts, Somnophilia, Succubus Kiyoko, Tail Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underwear Theft, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf!Toshinori, Werewolves in Heat, fangs, hierophilia, human sacrifice? no that's a bride now sorry, werewolf!Deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 14,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeavorsensei/pseuds/endeavorsensei
Summary: celebrating spooky month with blurbs/hcs/etc. on tumblr !
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Reader, Toyomitsu Taishirou | Fat Gum/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yagi Toshinori | All Might/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 362





	1. Oni!Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Monster aus you say 👀 can I request Oni Enji (or any kind of monster Enji honestly) picking reader up to fuck her against an alley wall, one hand over her mouth to keep her moans and cries of pleasure from being heard by anyone else, whispering all kinds of filthy talk to her as he ruts into her? -🥵

Sex with Enji on nights like these was balanced on a dangerously thin line of pleasure and pain - his bulky form larger than normal as fangs jut up from his lower lip, teal eyes become eerily glowy, golden orbs, and the tan from his patrols giving way to a deep red tone across his skin.

He was already greedy with you in his normal state, but as he transformed his desires seemed to become insatiable, rushing from your shared apartment to corner you in the shabby alley not even five minutes from your office.

“I could smell that cunt of yours for miles, taunting me while you were stuck here all day, could your supervisors tell that you got off during your lunch break? Even without my heightened senses, I could smell that sickly sweet aroma from you,” Enji didn’t offer you a chance to defend yourself, covering your mouth with a heavy palm while the other ripped your stockings and underwear with a single claw, inching in his thick cock with nothing more than a few groans and a wide grin. “There’s no way you could’ve been satisfied with a quickie in your work bathroom if you’re still this wet, doll. I’m more than happy to satisfy this perverted cunt of yours until my cum is spilling out of those pretty lips.”

Tears pooled in your eyes as Enji stretched you out without a care in the world, granting you a small mercy by waiting a few moments before he began to rut, deciding on his own that the best and only way to fuck you was hard and fast, his chest heaving as his grunts echoed down the alley, the noise scaring away any passerby’s that weren’t thrown off by his size.

You wanted to feel ashamed for letting him have his way with you so close to your workplace, but Enji had you wrapped around his finger, more so when he was transformed like this, fucking you hard against the brick walls of the alley to the point the building itself seemed to creak with each stroke like a cheap bed.

“I don’t know why you still bother going to work, doll, I could take care of you and anything else you could need. Instead of staring at numbers all day and fantasizing about cock you could stay at my estate and be completely stuffed all the time. Would you like that?” A heavy tongue ran across your chest before returning to marking your neck in a flurry of bite marks and hickeys, marks of ownership that would scare away even the bravest (stupidest) of men. “Or maybe you like getting fucked in public like this too much to agree to my offer...I can arrange that too, doll. Maybe next time I’ll invite your supervisors and coworkers over to make them watch me claim all your tight, pretty holes with my cock? Show them just how needy and perverted you really are behind that pleasant mask you put on for them.”

Even if Enji was the only one talking and fleshing out the scenario, he couldn’t help the jealousy he felt when he imagined others getting themselves off to you, letting out a deep growl as his movements became even rougher.

The scraps of your underwear and stockings discarded below you were quickly ruined even more as thick trails of cum spilled out of your cunt with his harsh strokes.

_“You’re all mine - this sweet little cunt and all those other perverted holes of yours. Mine.”_

The snarl that escaped Enji’s mouth was the most monstrous that night, threatening everyone and everything that would dare bother you, the bustling nightlife of the city stilling as he emptied another load inside of you, still just the first of many that he would give you as the evening was still young.


	2. Soft Oni!Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Ooo what abt Oni enji x human reader  
> Maybe she stumbles in his cave to protect herself from the harsh winds and water  
> I’m just rlly into monster fcking and size kink plus he is that dilf material so 🙈😫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i started writing and then it moved away from being horny so have the start of a soft oni!enji that offers you a new life when your village throws you to his mercy oop

The massive oni stirs from his deep slumber when he catches the scent of a human nearing his cave, watching with half-lidded eyes as the small figure stumbles into his cave looking worse for wear, shivering and teeth chattering loud enough to wake him further.

Enji wasn’t sure if the human was brave or stupid for wandering deeper into his cave - leaning on the walls for support as they continued walking towards the small fire he kept, seemingly unaware of his presence. Even the dumbest of the nearby village wouldn’t dare venture towards his cave, rumors of his strength and ferocity were enough to keep humanity from bothering him.

“Stop where you are and explain yourself.” Despite your sorry appearance and apparent lack of weapons, Enji couldn’t stop the low growl from his lips, sitting up from his spot in the shadows to get a better look at you, a wave of pity washing over him as his eyes focused on the series of bruises and shallow cuts across your exposed skin, barely hidden by the mess of dirt and other grime you traveled through. “If the signs weren’t enough warning, surely you’ve seen the skeletons. Why are you here?”

Most humans, like those he would encounter when the village first settled, would often freeze when he opened his mouth, showcasing the sharp rows of fangs.

But you, you with your tiny frame compared to the oni, injured and drenched from the storm and shivering with everything you had, met the glowing eyes without hesitation. “They thought a sacrifice to you would ease the storm ravaging their farms and stock...here I am.”

Despite his strength, Enji was nothing close to a deity that could control the storm that hovered over the land, amused at the resolve in your eyes, pushing yourself off the wall so you could stand up tall against him. “A sacrifice to ease the storm? Anything with a brain and eyes could see that a storm was coming for weeks, even the wildlife has retreated to avoid the worst of it. Is this convoluted delusion of theirs the reason why you’re covered in injuries as well? Some sacrifice you’re meant to be.”

“Are you saying you won’t stop the storm?” You wandered closer to the warmth of the fire, ignoring his query about your body and the tension leaving his body as he assessed you to be no threat to him. “Was I not enough?”

“I don’t control the storms at all you puny little thing.” Enji huffed once more, rolling his eyes as he turned around to look for something to stop your shivering, digging his claws around until something soft enough for human skin brushed against his fingers, dropping the quilt over your head. “And if I did, I have no care for humans that would beat one of their own before sending them off to die at my hands. Warm yourself by the fire and I’ll clean your wounds.”

All other attempts to speak to him were shut down, dismissive grunts and huffs as he got up once more to gather food and other necessities you might need from his things, dreadfully aware of a sweet scent lingering in the air where you watched him.

Only when your open injuries were cleaned and covered in salve and bandages did he speak again, interrupting a story of your life growing up in the village, hiding a smile as you gradually complained more about the elders misconstrued ideas about the world and what was best for the village, “since you were meant as a sacrifice, I’ll give you a choice - when the storm is over, would you rather go back to that village of yours with fearful idiots or stay here with me as my bride?”

Now...you weren’t sure if the oni was truly kind or if he was simply playing with his food, but you couldn’t help but believe his words - the dangerous glint returning to his eyes only when he spoke of the village that brought you to him, a low snarl fading as he offered you a new home with him.

And maybe it wouldn’t stop the storm, but you wouldn’t want to be anywhere but by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join the spooky celebration over on my tumblr and send in spooky/ish reqs for bnha and hq characters uwu
> 
> if you enjoyed this or anything else I've posted a comment/kudos/tip would be appreciated!
> 
> bother me on tumblr @endeavorsensei  
> kofi @ chuwaeyo


	3. Marking | Sub Demon King!Endeavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thirsthourdemon asked:  
> Can I please request a smut fic or drabble with Monster king! Enji, his court hates you cause you’re a human but he shuts them up by showing up the next day with your marks on him? And that’s supposed to be taboo to monsters since monsters dont allow scars on their bodies. They only allow it when it’s from battle and not during sexual intercourse? This is not as creative, I know but I-it’s...all I have 😔 You can skip this if you’d like though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: switched from monsters to demons and it’s just more suggestive instead of explicit (sorry!! i haven’t eaten lol fml) | come join the spooky celebration!

A human becoming the Demon King’s consort was far from what anything his court could’ve expected, the news spreading like a plague amongst his realm, the eldest daughters of the strongest families in the underworld taking the news the hardest, destruction and death left in the rampages they began from the shame and disappointment they felt.

His court was no better - taking up the habit of gossiping about their King and his bride when they came together, confident that he would be too busy with his usual affairs to oversee their meetings to hear the cruel words and snide remarks about his chosen.

So it came to everyone’s surprise when the loudest of them all was engulfed in the King’s blue flames and turned into a small pile of ashes, his usual annoyance currently replaced by a loud snarl and bared fangs as smoke trailed off his fingers.

“I leave the court to tend to itself and this is what you do? Undermine my authority and my bride?” Enji’s booming voice chilled even the oldest of the court to their bones, “would it not be for your clans’ influence in keeping the balance of our worlds I would not hesitate to make each of you an example of what happens to those who go against me.”

Even after the court was dismissed, Enji’s sour mood persisted until he found you in the newly installed gardens behind his manor (at your request of course), the deep lines in his face easing as his features softened into a small smile as you ran up to him with a proud grin. “The flowers are taking nicely to the soil in this world, we may have a beautiful garden yet!”

“Hm...I suppose it’s only fitting that beauty would follow you even here.” He picked you up with ease as you wrapped yourself around him, a single hand holding you up as the other picked stray leaves from your hair. “Are you sure that you’re a regular human? Last I checked, mortals weren’t so talented at creating life so quickly, are these hands of yours so incapable of doing harm?”

The words were innocent enough, but coming from the Demon King, everything seemed to be some type of innuendo, laced with desire whenever he spoke to you. You couldn’t ignore the rush of heat to your core as he held you against his body, walking through the garden inspecting the flowers that seemed to flourish in his presence, just as eager as you to please their new King.

“If you’re so keen on an answer, maybe we could try and see? I know you’re the King of this realm, but your skin would look so nice covered in marks made with these human hands of mine.” Your hand moved to pet the skin near the base of his horns, moaning quietly as you rolled your hips against his waist, “for demons, it’s such a shame that marks aren’t as revered as they are as those from battles.”

Enji was reminded momentarily by his court, grinning as he flew into the bedroom through the open balcony, heavy wings disappearing into his back as soon as he had no need for them. “Little dove, why don’t we do exactly that? I am yours just as you are mine, after all -”

Neither of you wasted time playing coy, the first few days of your union dedicated to learning every inch of the other until it was committed to memory - Enji more than happy to give you free rein over his body, a happy smirk on his lips as your hands moved quickly to bind him and ghost over his more eager bodyparts. “You’re scheming something, aren’t you? Afraid I’ll mark this pretty skin of yours too much?”

“Far from afraid, my dove, I’m hoping you’ll work hard to make sure you leave every mark you can on my body - the more visible the better.” He let out a wicked laugh before it turned into a moan as your hands wrapped around his cock, “show those courtly fools of mine that I am no less capable of destroying them while parading around with marks left by my Queen.”

You were not blind to how Enji’s kingdom reacted to your new position by his side - most of his staff had taken to whispering about you just as his court had done until he put them out of a job, leaving only the most loyal to him (and you) in his employment.

And learning that you were free to mark him however you pleased just to spite the worst of his critics? That was a greater wedding gift than all that he had already given and promised you - and you would make the most of it.

It wasn’t long before his cock was leaking of precum and straining against the cock ring you had closed around him, flashing Enji a smirk that could compare to his most devilish ones as you wiped your hands clean of his perverted cock on his chest. Flicking Enji’s nipples as you pushed his back flat against the mattress and straddled his pelvis, the needy cock pressing against your ass as you rolled your hips against him.

“No cumming just yet, love,” all Enji could do was let out a small growl in response to your teasing, sensitive cock too eager to fill you with his cum, chest heaving as you went to work on marking the large expanse of unblemished skin, leaving a wealth of bite marks and hickies on his neck before doing the same to his chest, speaking only when you came up to appreciate your work. “I want to make sure you’re thoroughly prepped for your next meeting with your court.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join the spooky celebration over on my tumblr and send in spooky/ish reqs for bnha and hq characters uwu
> 
> if you enjoyed this or anything else I've posted a comment/kudos/tip would be appreciated!
> 
> bother me on tumblr @endeavorsensei  
> kofi @ chuwaeyo


	4. Fated Encounter | Succubus!Kiyoko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: shimizu kiyoko x reader (succubus!kiyoko)
> 
> Summary: for a starving succubus, kiyoko was in no rush to get what she wanted
> 
> Warnings: tail sex, heavy makeout, fangs, nipple play, fingering, overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: first off, i guess my name is tanaka now bc kiyoko is MY mf wife let’s just make that clear lmaooo

It was an innocent enough dream at first, the usual minor differences just small enough so that your subconscious didn’t register them. You were on the path you usually took to head to university, but it brought you to a highschool - wandering through the grounds until your feet brought you to an empty gym. 

“You know...it’s not very nice to keep a girl waiting after you’re the one that left a letter in their locker, and on our graduation day no less.” The mysterious giggle made your mouth go dry, a firm hand turning you around to face a cool looking student, tucking her hair behind her ear coyly, “I had to run from my juniors to make it here in time.”

All words were lost as you stared into her eyes, too mesmerized by the grey orbs to notice how she inched closer to you, locking her arms around your waist, tracing small symbols on the small of your back.

“I - uh...what are you doing?” You didn’t know what to do or where to put your hands, but you couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, biting back a groan as she started grinding against you. “I don’t even know who you are.”

That’s when things took a turn for the worse, her appearance changing around you while you were stuck in her embrace, watching as her uniform disintegrated into leather lingerie and she grew horns and a tail - the dreamscape flickering to black as she pulled you in for a deep kiss. 

“Oh but I know exactly who you are, (Y/N),” the voice pulled you back to reality as she sucked on your lip for just a second more before pulling away, smirking as a clawed hand rest around your neck, “I was looking for a new plaything to feed on and when I found you, I just needed to learn everything about you.”

Even if you had the strength to throw her off, you couldn’t help but swallow the fear stewing in your gut and watch the figure grinding on you with wide eyes, “c-can I at least know your name?”

The question, of everything the succubus thought you would’ve asked, caught her off guard, the smirk and confidence dropping momentarily to snort at how easily you accepted your situation. “So eager to accept your new life, pet, I was going to tell you to call me mistress...but since you’re such a good girl you can call me Kiyoko - I’m sure you’ll make good use of it tonight. Now lay back, relax, and make sure to cum lots for me.”

Kiyoko didn’t bother explain herself any further, tearing your shirt off before sucking on your breasts, her tail rubbing your cunt over your panties, her powers heightening your sensitivity and pleasure, your moans echoing through your apartment. 

“Such a needy little thing you are, I barely even touched you and your panties are completely soaked,” her eyes glowed as she grinned, fangs glinting in the low lighting, “this is how I just know you were made for me - there’s no way a human could ever please you like I can.”

You let out a pathetic whimper as Kiyoko pinched and flicked your nipples, rolling your hips against her tail, eager for more friction. “Kiyoko - Mistress - I need more.”

The head of her tail slipped under the fabric, flicking your clit as she soaked in every whine and groan spilling from your lips, “tell me what you want, pet, there’s no limitations for a being as powerful as myself.”

“I just want you - your fingers,” a simple request for a being as powerful as her, but she was the hottest person - being - you’ve ever seen, and it’s been far too long since you’ve been in a relationship, far too long fucking someone that was decent with their hands, and you knew she would satisfy every need you had. “I wanna cum all over your fingers.”

Kiyoko was pleased at how eager you were to be used by her, so much desire and need all wrapped and topped with a bow all for her taking, flicking your nipples one last time before making her way down your body, a trail of kisses leading down to your thighs - claws tearing your underwear to pieces before they flattened into smooth ovals to avoid harming you. 

“Just a bit of teasing and you’ve already made a mess of your sheets, I can’t wait to see just how naughty this cunt of yours is.” Both of you groaned as Kiyoko slipped her fingers in, her tail still flicking and playing with your clit, “mm what a greedy hole you have... it sucked my fingers right in. You’re doing so well, pet.”

That last moment of praise hung in your head, your head full of nothing but wanting to hear her praise you, moaning as Kiyoko began to take more charge, fucking you roughly through two orgasms, a hard, unforgiving pace as she fed on your energy, starved after years of looking for her perfect little pet. 

Of course...she also cared for your pleasure, making sure each one was better than the last, milking as much as she could from you tonight before she forced herself to stop - not keen on breaking in her new plaything too much, licking your cunt clean of your juices before doing the same to her fingers, not a hair out of place as she pulled you into an embrace, wiping a trail of drool from your mouth with a swipe of her thumb.

A wave of exhaustion washed over you as Kiyoko pulled you closer, humming something to lull you to sleep, pressing a quick kiss to your forehead, “sleep for now, pet, it’s just the start of your new life with me. There’s much more fun to have with you -”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join the spooky celebration over on my tumblr and send in spooky/ish reqs for bnha and hq!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this or anything else I've posted a comment/kudos/tip would be appreciated!
> 
> bother me on tumblr @endeavorsensei  
> kofi @ chuwaeyo


	5. Oni!Tanaka + Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> *looks at the menu* ight, lemme get oni tanaka in the woods with a side of body worship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: how long am i supposed to be tired from a mf flu shot asdfghjkl plsss but anon i hope u like this oni tanaka with an extra side of breeding with your body worship! | join the spooky celebration (requests closing on Halloween!)

Rumors of an oni residing in the woods outside your village instead of the mountains like all the legends piqued your interest, sneaking out when the moon was high and every rational soul in your community was long asleep to search for the yokai. 

You gripped your bow loosely in your hands, scanning your surroundings for any irregular movements or sounds when the sound of pounding feet came running from behind you.

In seconds, the oni easily overpowered you, his club knocking the bow from your hands, and lifting you from both arms with a single hand, a wicked grin showing off his fangs, “so you’re the pretty face that’s been tracking me the past week? I gotta say watching you work has been pretty impressive, but you were getting a little too close for comfort the past few days. Thought I should scare some sense into you.”

The warning was followed with a low growl as he got a good look at you in the moonlight, amused by how you met him with a firm scowl than fear in your eyes.

“What are you going to do with me?” You bared your own teeth in return, refusing to let yourself cower in fear and give the monster that satisfaction. “I’ve hunted bears bigger than you.”

“I was just going to scare you…but how about you be my wife instead?” The oni hummed for a moment, licking his lips hungrily, “it’d be a waste to have to kill someone so beautiful.”

Suddenly you were all too aware of his body against yours, his intense gaze undressing you while you were helpless in his grasp, a growing point in his loincloth pressing against your thighs.

“W-why would anyone choose to be your wife?” You swallowed your fear and ignored the growing heat between your thighs, trying (and failing) to show that you weren’t even the smallest bit turned on.

“Why? I’ve had sex with my fair share of humans that would kill to be in your position right now.” He dipped his head closer to yours, his breath hot against your lips, waiting for you to give him the okay. “Just say the words and I’ll give you what you want. Say, Tanaka, give me your cock and make me your wife.”

By now his cock was rubbing against your core, each breath he took making it rub against your clit, making it hard to hide your moans anymore. “T-Tanaka…please give me your cock and…and make me your wife.”

“Good girl,” Tanaka, hummed to himself once more, licking his lips before pulling you into a kiss, finally letting you back down onto the floor, heavy claws making quick work of your clothes before groping your body, fangs pressing against your skin each time his mouth moved to suck on untouched skin, “no one else is brave enough to wander into the forest this time of night, let me hear those pretty noises of yours.”

Your cheeks burned as he explored every part of your body, praising each part before doing the same to the next, his cock rubbing against your legs as he moved further down your body, never quite fulfilling the ache between your legs despite how much you wanted it.

As much as he believed that you weren’t going to run, Tanaka wanted to savor every second he had with you, wanted to really convince you that you no measly human could ever satisfy you like he could. Your whimpers and needy hands groping at him were just the cherry on top of it all, his mouth just a few inches away from having you really begging for him.

“Please, Tanaka -” your whimper catches his attention more than the others when your hands wander to his head and tug on his horns so he could look at your pleading face, “I swear I’ll stay, so please.”

Tanaka couldn’t help but snicker at how needy you had become in just a few minutes, letting out a groan of his own as your hand wandered below you and grabbed his cock, rubbing it against your entrance. “Please what? Pretty thing so desperate for cock that you would grab an oni’s? I don’t think you know what you’re getting into.”

“I - I can take it.” Even if he teased you, Tanaka made no effort in trying to stop what you were doing, sucking on your neck hungrily as you eased him in, leaving you to roll your hips against his, panting as his thick cock stretched you out. 

“Look at you…getting ahead of yourself and pushing my cock inside you,” the oni nipped your ear before pulling himself away, taking the chance to drag his eyes over your perverted body framed by the moonlight, covered in marks and glistening with sweat and saliva. “I can’t wait to see how you are filled with my cum.”

Another low growl left his lips as he started to move his hips, fucking you into the ground, a mess of moans and whimpers with his deep growls scaring away any animals and curious souls that might have been in the forest. 

The pain of the thick cock stretching you out with each roll of his hips was easily outweighed by the pleasure you felt, each stroke paired with rough thumbs rubbing your clit and a heavy tongue fucking your mouth, barely muffling any noises you made, pushing you further to the edge.

Anything the oni said was lost on your ears, the praise he had for your body, and how well you were able to take him faded into white noise as you could only focus on his body on yours.

The tension building in your stomach is too much to handle when he finally snaps you back into reality, stopping his assault on your clit to make you suck on his fingers, his own chest beginning to heave, “you gonna cum for the big scary oni? I can’t wait to see how those pretty little folds of yours look with my cum spilling out from that human cunt of yours.”

Your ears burn in embarrassment at his words, too busy chasing your pleasure to think twice about how an oni was talking about filling you with his cum, his ruts becoming rougher with each stroke, chasing his own orgasm.

Just a millisecond too late - you moan into Tanaka’s mouth with tears in your eyes when you cum, hooking your arms around his neck to trap him like that, biting his lips with broken moans as the oni hissed and tore up the tufts of grass beneath his hands, groaning as he emptied his load in your cunt, marking you as his for all who could see.

A happy rumble coming from his chest pulling you from your post-orgasm daze, “I thought you were already pretty from the start, but I can’t wait to see how nicely you’ll fill out when you’re carrying my cubs.”


	6. Werewolf!Izuku + Heavy Makeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Ohh! Those prompts are great! Could you do A1 with a needy Midoriya as whatever monster he'd appeal to you most as? I just want to make my horny monster boyfriend sweat 🤤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A1: Heavy kissing/heavy makeout + Werewolf!Izuku

  * One of the biggest things no one ever tells you about dating a werewolf is that they do in fact go into heat
  * Izuku being Izuku - he usually isn’t that bad when he’s in heat, so that means you get the most sensitive, whiniest puppy for about a week or so, always cuddling you or burrowing into your touch
  * Even the chastest of kisses turn into heavy makeout sessions when he’s in heat, within seconds he’s panting and drooling against you, a boner straining against his shorts
  * Unless it’s really bad, he usually lets you take charge and ride him until you cum (usually after he cums twice), other times, he flips your positions and pounds into you until he’s had his fill, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in pleasure



_You were watching a random program on the tv when Izuku came padding in, a set of ears and a tail wagging slowly signaling just what time of the month it was for your boyfriend._

_He settled into the couch beside you and smiled as your hand scratched his head and pulled him into a kiss, lapping at your lips as you crawled onto his lap and felt his erection grow beneath you._

_“Have you been a good boy, Izu?” Of course, you already knew the answer, the sounds of him trying (and failing) to relieve himself in your bedroom easily drowned out the show, but you were eager to see how he would explain himself. “Only good boys get a reward you know.”_

_Between each kiss, Izuku managed to whimper out a short, “yes.” Rutting his hips against yours, hoping you would tell him he was a good boy._

_In his daze, your boyfriend kept nipping your lips, gripping your thighs with warm hands, making it harder for you to slide his bottoms off and push your underwear to the side, moaning in his mouth as you eased him in, fucking yourself on his leaking cock._

_“Mn...it’s gonna be a long night for us, isn’t it, Izu?”_


	7. Werewolf!Izuku+ Knotting + Panting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> I would very much like for Wearwolf Izuku to knot me and start panting so much that he starts drooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,,,, werewolf!zuku at different stages of transformation,,,

**semi-transformed (wolf ears and tail ‘zuku, already a bit bulkier and hairier than normal)**

  * Partially transformed Izuku definitely looks the most perverted when he’s knotting you and panting - he looks straight out of a hentai with his flushed cheeks and needy movements, all perfectly paired with his wolf ears and tail being more honest than words could be.
  * You also like it because his cock is already a little bigger than usual because his body has already started to change - larger canines, thicker hair across his body, becoming much bulkier than normal - and Izuku can still use his words.
  * His knot will be buried in you and he will either get the mouth of a sailor or a saint, cursing and whispering filthy things to you or praising you and acting coy while fucking you into oblivion.



**FULLY TRANSFORMED IZUKU**

  * Genuinely feral and the hardest fuck of your life - Izuku treads a very thin line of losing control and doing whatever he wants with you if he is fully transformed when fucking you.
  * His fully transformed form is a LOT bigger than his regular size (and a lot of other fully transformed werewolves), so it is a challenge that both of you live for, for Izuku to get his cock fully sheathed in you with his knot.
  * Sex in this form is also a lot messier just because he pants and drools normally, but in his big form, drool and cum will get everywhere because he can’t control himself.



_You groaned as large paws settled onto the bed beside your head and waist, pinning you to the bed as Izuku’s thick cock stretched you out, growls slipping past his fangs in semi-annoyance that his knot couldn’t fit in you just yet._

_Most of the time, Izuku was patient, but in his fully transformed state, all rational thoughts left his mind, taking your cunt’s resistance as a challenge to his authority, tearing into the mattress with his claws as he rut into you harder, growling until his knot was buried inside you._

_Only then did his intensity subside (though not by much), becoming a needy puppy as he fucked you, ignoring all your moans and sweet cries to focus on his own pleasure, fucking you through one orgasm after another as he chased his own. Even if you could find the strength to speak, anything you could’ve said would fall on deaf ears._

_Your vision grew hazy as you came for the fifth...maybe even sixth time in a row, the hunger Izuku had for your cunt still unsatisfied, running your fingers through his fur as your eyes settled on his open snout, tongue lolling out between a pair of fangs and panting, leaving a mess of drool on your chest._

_“You gonna cum soon, ‘zuku? Gonna fill me with your pups?” The words were a mumbled mess on your lips as his hips became more violent, a small whine mixed with a growl falling on your ears as your voice snapped him out of the deepest part of his daze - a heavy tongue swiping across one side of your face to clean the drool and tears._

_When Izuku came, his instincts kicked in once more, a heavy paw holding you firmly on his cock as he let himself lay beside you, working alongside his knot to make sure not a single drop of his cum was wasted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to send in a request for a bnha/hq character head on over to my tumblr to send it in! I also shared a prompt list that could help if you just have a character + monster idea and need help with the rest! ^^ 
> 
> Requests will be closing on HALLOWEEN so get them in soon!


	8. Fat Gum + s/o with a sexy costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> think you can do....... nsfw hcs for fatgum with the reader in a slutty costume? also! love your work :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first fat gum piece! my fave shield tbh
> 
> If you would like to send in a request for a bnha/hq character head on over to my tumblr to send it in! I also shared a prompt list that could help if you just have a character + monster idea and need help with the rest! ^^
> 
> Requests will be closing on HALLOWEEN so get them in soon!

  * Taishiro is usually a very sweet and respectable hero, even if you make it hard sometimes, always keeping his hands to himself in public and hiding his potty mouth from the oldest of his two students.
  * Imagine his surprise when he arrives at a closed event and sees you hanging out with Miruko (who just swapped costumes with Hawks for the event), in a slutty version of his own costume.
  * Now he has to play nice and pretend that he’s not biting his cheeks and hiding a boner underneath his clothes until you both get home or find a bathroom.
  * No one notices you both slip away or realizes why except for Miruko, who snickers as she watches from the corner of her eye and elbows Hawks to see if he could catch you also.



_You groan as thick fingers glide across your bare skin, half of the fabric in his costume scrapped in its redesign for a cropped sweater and shorts bearing some resemblance to what the hero wore - a familiar warmth blanketing your body as Taishiro lowered his head to kiss you, tugging on your bottom lip before pulling away._

_“I would ask if you taste as good as you look, but I think we both know the answer to that,” the hero snickered as his hands wandered up your top, letting out the slightest hitch of his breath when he met bare skin instead of a bra, “mm...sweet pea, do you know how hard you make it for me to keep being a respectable hero?”_

_“I don’t know, but does this spear rubbing against me have anything to do with it?” Fatgum rolled his eyes before biting your neck, watching as you threw your head back with a loud moan, hoping the other guests were too drunk and rowdy to hear the two of you. “Come on, Mr. Hero, try me.”_

_Despite the daze, he found himself in at your costume, the challenge in your words was clear as day to him, pushing you to your knees with one hand as he pulled his cock out with the other, still musty from his patrols and leaking precum. “We can’t get too carried away and ruin this pretty outfit of yours, sweet pea, so make sure you don’t spill a drop and make a mess of yourself. I’d hate to explain to Rumi why we have to leave so early.”_

_Of course, Taishiro would never share you with the others, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease you about it and watch you become a mess at the thought. Just one mention of Rumi and you moaned with your lips wrapped around his cock, trying to ignore the growing heat in your core with hopes that you could survive until you got back to his place without anyone noticing how wet you were._

_“You’re such a fucking good girl, sweet pea, almost makes me forget that you’re such a fuckin’ slut,” Taishiro’s words began to slur together, broken apart by heavy panting as his hips began to move, the grip he had on your hair tightening to make sure he wouldn’t slip out of your mouth. “I might be known for swallowing down food because of my quirk, but there’s no one better at slobbering on my cock than you.”_

_Your cheeks flushed at the hero’s words, groaning as Taishiro rocked his hips against your face, forcing you to take the full length of his cock as he neared his orgasm, cursing as he emptied his load into your mouth, pulling out slowly to make sure you didn’t waste a drop._


	9. Incubus!Endeavor + Marathon Sex + Overstim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> ... that Izuku ask gave me another idea. Marathon sex with succubus(incubus? I forget which is the dominant kind) Enji while he feeds on your sexual energy, with LOTS of orgasms and over stim -🥵anon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> incubus are usually for those presented in masculine forms so incubus!enji! also sorry for not being active I am still pretty out of it from my wisdom tooth extraction AND genshin impact is giving me my only serotonin during this election season but i hope u enjoy anon!!!
> 
> PSA: spooky reqs will STAY open for now bc I was passed out on Halloween 😞 and time isn't real so oop

  * There was no denying that you are Enji’s favorite energy source - always gorging himself on your essence as if he were some lesser demon that had gone weeks without feeding - always leaving you a trembling mess too exhausted to go into work the following Monday.
  * More often than not, he stirred you from your dreams with his long tongue lapping at your folds, starting the long night (or weekend) off with a slow orgasm, his eyes burning the image of you moaning and grinding against his face into his mind.
  * He may let you take breaks, but he doesn’t stop fucking you until he’s truly had his fill - his tail up your ass your cunt as you prepare food, following you into the bath to make sure your cunt gets a fresh load of his cum. Nothing is off-limits when Enji makes his way into your home, and you can only be thankful that all of your neighbors seem to never be at home or hear the obscene sounds coming from your unit.



_You could no longer walk when Enji picked you up and pressed you against the glass doors of your balcony, sucking on the pulse point on your neck slowly as his deep voice pulled you from your reverie, groaning as he emptied another load inside you. “Hm...look at this, pet, seems like your neighbors have taken notice of those pretty noises of yours.”_

_His movements came to a halt so you could focus, a large hand guiding your head to your newest audience, a pair of men watching with wide eyes across the way, hands moving furiously as they groped and stroked themselves to the demon fucking you senseless._

_“Are you going to be a good girl and cum on my cock for them? Show them what they wish they could do to you?” Enji was taunting you now, his form growing out of jealousy as he began to move again, appeased only by the sound of your whimpers and wet cunt. “That’s right, pet, give them a good show, squirt on my cock, and show them just how well I take care of you.”_

_Rather than shame, you felt turned on by knowing there were people watching you get fucked by your otherwordly visitor, turned on by his cock growing thicker inside you, stretching your walls to their limits to service his cock, moaning at the thought that they could see every little bite mark on your body._

_“E-Enji, it’s too much,” the words struggled to leave your mouth, interrupted by heavy gasps and whimpers as the incubus continued to fuck you harder, the reinforced glass straining against his ruts, his own groans echoing through your apartment as you both neared one final orgasm and came together, cursing as he pressed his body against yours and watched as your audience made a mess of their own balcony in turn._


	10. Werewolf!Izuku + Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miriobaby asked:  
> hi! if you’re still taking requests from the prompt list, i would love some D1 with werewolf izuku 💚
> 
> Werwolf!Izuku + D1 (Rough Sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: guess who is not doing gr8 with election anxiety and potentially finding out I AM having a mild allergic reaction to antibiotics :)))))) but hope ya like bud ! writing has once again escaped me but I'm trying me best
> 
> PSA: spooky reqs will STAY open for now bc I was passed out on Halloween 😞 pain

  * Werewolf!Izuku can be a very needy and vocal boy when he’s in the mood, always going over the top and losing control depending on what phase the moon/his transformation he’s in
  * Whenever his nails are more claw-like than a regular human’s, your sheets are nearly always ruined, even though he knows they’re on the higher end, Izuku just can’t help himself when he digs his claws into your sheets.
  * He always wants to make sure you’re marked in some way so everyone knows that you’re his and that they can’t have you, a low growl falling from his lips making sure they don’t even have you in their dreams



_Izuku let out a low whine as he nipped at your lips, a growing erection grinding against your shorts, “please, (Y/N), just one round, I swear I won’t ruin your sheets this time.”_

_That’s how it always started, your boyfriend rubbing himself against you and flashing you with his puppy eyes until you caved and agreed to one round, though it never ended that way. Soon enough he’d sink his claws around your satin sheets and his fangs on your skin, marking both as his territory, as his and his alone, too pent up to pay any mind to the round limit he set for himself._

_Soon enough, that whining of Izuku’s turns into heavy panting, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he fucks you into your mattress, not yet transformed for his knot to come out, but enough for his needs to be insatiable. “You feel so good on my cock, (Y/N), look so pretty getting fucked on these expensive sheets of yours, I bet you’ll look even prettier with my cum all over you.”_

_Even with all your posturing and worry about your sheets, you couldn’t help but follow Izuku down the rabbit hole, losing yourself to the pleasure as an orgasm hits your body, a rough tongue lapping and playing with your nipples as he bucked his hips against yours, a messy rhythm as he neared his first orgasm of the night - nowhere near being done or satisfied, making a mental note to buy you new sheets once he could think straight._


	11. Merman!Tamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one asked for this but merman!tamaki amajiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :~~)  
> for some reason i still want to get to 31 bits for this spooky rqs so oop don't forget to stop by the blog to see prompts and make a request if u want LOL

  * freshwater merman!!!! tentacle dick!!!! sorry I don’t make the rules!!!!
  * his scales are a beautiful black and deep blue pattern with long and flowing fins - they’re a point of pride to him because he takes care of his scales meticulously
  * tamaki has a poison he can secrete via his saliva which can double as an aphrodisiac to humans (which is why mermaids are hunted in more populous areas)
  * but because you rescued him from hunters years ago, he’s dedicated his life to you and protecting your home since he was too injured to return to the waters and survive on his own (you have a prosthetic leg for him to use if he transforms into his more human form)



_You whimpered as the slick cock slipped between your bikini bottoms, flicking your clit as it writhed against your folds, Tamaki’s hands holding you firmly against his scales, his mouth sucking patterns on your neck to remind others who you belonged to._

_“Shame humans can’t carry our children, you’d look so pretty with my pups growing inside you,” Tamaki groaned as his cock slipped inside you, dipping his head to wrap his lips around your nipples, his long tongue flicking and teasing each stiff peak. “I’ll have to settle with watching my cum spill from this perverted cunt of yours. Would you like that? Would you like to be stuffed with my cum?”_

_It’s almost too easy to move with him inside you, the merman’s cock self-lubricating and twisting to conform inside you perfectly, a strange sensation of being both hard enough to hit your g-spot and flexible enough to stir your insides._

_“Oh fuck yes, Tamaki… this perverted human cunt is all yours,” you felt shameful at how easily the merman had you wrapped around his finger, but the feeling of his cock in you was incomparable to any other person you slept with, the pheromones he secreted with each lick and suck acting like a sickly sweet poison to your veins, dialing up your sensitivity to the max. “Mn, I’m still not used to how much bigger you are than a human, you’re stretching me out so much.”_

_You gasp for one final bit of air before he changes his focus to your lips, promising you as many orgasms as you want if you could just hold out for his own orgasm today, promising to use you until the large tank of his in your home was murky with his cum._


	12. the clearing | Centaur!Iida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centaur!Iida with a side of satyr Izuku and fae Ochaco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i gotta actually write what’s in my drafts huh ain’t that wild

* leader of the centaurs/forest is a large mustang with a coat of such a deep blue that it looks black at first glance, powerful legs that seem to thunder when he runs, commanding attention and order wherever he goes
  

* often fucks you in public where his people can watch and be reminded that you’re his, where your moaning and screams can echo in the forest for all to hear
  

* you still can’t take his full cock so sometimes some of his most trusted circle joins in, fae and satyrs sucking on his balls and getting themselves off with a front seat view of him slamming into your poor human hole

_Like clockwork, Iida had you bent over the custom bench one of his satyrs built for you, his front legs already propped up on either side of your body as his heavy cock nestled between your asscheeks and back, leaking precum on your bare skin, hiding his grin as he watched his closest friends undressed and wandered closer._

_“Look at the wonderful crowd we’re going to have today,” the mustang let out a low chortle, grinding his cock against your ass as Izuku and Ochaco disappeared beneath him, taking the needy lips sucking on his balls and your new whimpers as a sign they were already making themselves busy. “Make sure you put on a good show for my people, hmm?”_

_Tenya managed to keep an even tone despite the desperate mouths playing with both of you, muffling a groan as he moved to inch himself in, taking every gasp and curse falling from your lips as encouragement to go as deep as he could, grinning as you hissed from how much he stretched you out._

_While you adjusted to his size, Izuku took the chance to continue playing with Tenya’s balls and the base of his cock, sucking on the skin hungrily as he played with his own cock with Ochaco mirroring him directly, focusing her efforts on your dripping cunt, lapping up each drop of your sweet juices, thin fingers circling her clit._

_“Louder, pet, show them just how good you’re feeling,” Tenya’s grin grows as the desperation in your noises grow, a bumbling mess of incomprehensible words and pleads falling upon their ears, “I’m gonna start fucking you and make a mess of you and our friends below us, doesn’t that sound nice? You’d like that wouldn’t you?”_

_Before the words even leave his lips, Tenya is already moving slowly, groaning as your ass tightens around his cock, each stroke harder and faster than the last until you were being slammed forcefully against the hard bench with each stroke, whiny groans beneath you showing you that Izuku and Ochaco were having as much trouble keeping up as you were, a symphony of moans and wet skin slapping against each other calling even more beings to the clearing of the forest._

_“Fuck - fuck - Tenya, I’m gonna cum, it’s too much,” tears prick your eyes as your eyes wander to the edge of the clearing, watching as more of its deepest dwellers arrived to get themselves off to you being used by their leader and his friends, jerking themselves off or grinding on others until they were having sex with each other. “I’m so close.”_

_His movements become rougher and you can feel his cock twitch in your ass as he groans, hitting your deepest spots with each messy thrust, “cum for your fucking master, cum for me and make sure you take my fucking cum.”_

_You didn’t think you could be more stuffed by the large centaur, but when he cums, your vision blacks out, squirting into Ochaco’s mouth as Tenya fills your abused ass with his cum, slapping both of the creatures below you with his messy cock as he pulls out, smoothing out his hair as he calmed down and let you both be cleaned by them, bending his torso slightly so he could pet your hair as you rode out your orgasm with Ochaco’s tongue buried deep in your cunt._

_“That’s right, rest for now and let them clean us up, darling, it’s still much too early to call it quits, not when we gathered such a nice crowd today.”_


	13. gentle giant | Minotaur!Asahi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minotaur!Asahi draft + Edging/Handjobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me!!! writing drafts!!!! yeehaw

  * big softie minotaur asahi!!!! because he’s so massive lots of people are scared of him at first glance/meeting - it doesn’t help that he’s awkward with strangers!!! but when you’re alone he’s your pretty boy
  * when you get your hands on him he becomes such a blushing and whimpering mess for you it’s such a turn on because no one ever expects him to be the submissive one ever
  * your favorite thing to do is to tease him in public, rubbing against him and palming his bulge through his pants until the wet spot on his underwear grows, helpless as he makes a mess for you



_Something about having such a massive minotaur wrapped around your finger turned you on more than you would ever admit - the soft brown curls covering his body falling over his eyes as your touch shocked him, the loose hair he was going to tie framing his drooling mouth perfectly._

_“I - mm… the others are going to come soon, we shouldn’t -” Asahi moaned as needy hands kept rubbing the bulge poking through his sweatpants, scared of others catching you in the act but too turned on to dare stop you, mumbling weak arguments between his moans, “I’m still sensitive from earlier, I can’t -”_

_“That’s all the more reason for you to hurry and be a good boy for me, hmm, Asahi? Don’t want to be stubborn and have the others walk in when you’re trying to cum.” You shivered as you pulled him into a kiss, his heavy and warm tongue contrasting with the cold septum ring he had, pressing against your skin. “So, tell me, who’s a good boy?”_

_Asahi’s breathing became heavy as you rubbed his sensitive head over the thin underwear, stroking the thick cock with feathery touches, humming as he wrapped his hands around your waist, trying not to rut his hips into your palm._

_“Ah fuck - mn - I’m a good boy, I’m your good boy, (Y/N),” Asahi looked like he could be on the cover for a dirty magazine with his watery eyes and begging, too needy to bother wiping the drool from his mouth or hiding his hard nipples poking out of his fur, “please let me cum.”_

_You tease Asahi for a few more minutes, edging him until there are tears staining his fur a darker shade, and only let him cum when his voice becomes loud and obscene, leaking out of the room shamelessly, alerting everyone in the immediate distance to the room of his pleasure - a loud slur of moans and cursing falling from his lips when you finally let him cum, making his underwear a messy trophy for your collection._

_“Good boy.”_


	14. pretty little thing | Orc!Izuku + Orc!Ochaco threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Orc!Izuku x reader x Orc!Ochaco
> 
> threesome: cum eating, oral sex, scissoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thinking of orcs,,,,,, wish i could be railed by a group of em smh

* hear me out: we saw that art of a buff orc!izuku,,,but i think orc!uraraka would also be buff!!! it’s what she deserves! interning w gunhead? fighting bakugou seriously with her own strength?? she is strong and will have muscles as big as miruko’s!!! don’t be a coward!!!
  

* anyways - being the _little human pet for two big orcs_ \- they’re always scared of pushing you too hard because humans are much more fragile than orcs, but you always prove to them that you can handle it
  

* they’re more than happy to share you with the other, they love seeing you completely stuffed and moaning for them, love having your pretty little whimpers for themselves
  

* but that doesn’t mean they don’t get competitive - some days they can’t help but see who can make you cum the most - both of them insatiable no matter how many times the three of you cum together

_You had gotten into the habit of masturbating when you woke up in the large hut alone, biting back a moan as you slipped two fingers in easily, Izuku’s cum still warm and sticky in your cunt, no doubt to taunt Ochaco when she caught the scent. To rile her up and get the other orc to fuck you senseless until he came back and had his turn with you, to keep you loose and ready for him._

_When had you come into their possession? When had you accepted your new fate as their plaything?_

_None of that mattered to you anymore, memories of who you used to be and the life you used to have, fading away to the new cycle you found yourself lost in._

_As if sensing your consciousness, the sound of the door opening pulled you away from your thoughts, Ochaco quickly discarding her tools and clothes beside the door as she watched you touch yourself, her pink tongue wetting her lips in anticipation._

_“Pretty thing, were you lonely without us?” Ochaco hummed as she padded toward you, dipping her head for a welcome back kiss before kneeling between your legs, tracing small circles along your inner thighs with her rough yet gentle fingers, “I can see Izuku left a nice present in your pretty cunt for me, how about I clean you up, hmm?”_

_All you can do is nod lazily as the orc sucks your fingers clean before burying her face in your cunt, long tusks pressed against your slick folds as Ochaco shoved her tongue as deep as it could go, her hot and heavy breath against your clit making you shiver at her touch._

_Ochaco groaned as Izuku’s cum flooded her mouth, making sure to swallow and clean every drop he left in you, her ego soothed only by the fact that she was making you cry and writhe with just her tongue._

_Within a few more minutes of her lapping at your cunt, her nose rubbing against your clit, your overused cunt squirted into her mouth, dragging your fingers through her hair, burying the orc’s mouth firmly against your body. Both of you too preoccupied to notice that the door had swung open again for Izuku, grinning as he watched his girls fuck, happy to watch and stroke himself off until Ochaco left an opening for him to jump in._

_“Good girl, you taste so good,” Ochaco licked her lips before climbing on top of you to kiss you again, nibbling on your bottom lip as she adjusted herself between your legs, pressing her cunt against yours. “Give me another orgasm, pretty thing, let me see you cum for me again.”_

_Watching Ochaco grind against you to her heart’s content made Izuku jealous, a low mix of a growl and groan falling from his lips as his strokes became messier, his cock twitching and aching to fill one of you._

_“Harder. Fuck our pretty toy harder.” If he couldn’t join, Izuku wanted to make sure he still had some say, finally moving from his spot against the wall to joining you on the bed, holding his cock near your mouth, “fuck her harder while I stuff that pretty mouth of hers.”_

_Even if he hadn’t asked, Ochaco would’ve done exactly that, eager to see their pretty toy completely stuffed and used by them again, grunting harder as your clits rubbed against each other with each stroke, watching with a hungry grin as Izuku caressed your head and stuffed his cock into your mouth, already spilling precum all over your face from the scene he walked into._

_“Yeah, that’s a good girl, make Izuku’s cock all nice and clean for us to play with,” Ochaco’s thrusts became rougher and uneven as she chased her orgasm, your slick cunt making it hard to stay in control, groaning as she watched your throat bulge with Izuku’s cock fully sheathed in your mouth. “F-fuck, that’s a good girl.”_

_Neither of them wasted any more time teasing you or each other, rutting against your poor holes with their full strength, the bed creaking and threatening to break with each stroke from the two orcs._

_The three of you cum together with a flurry of moans and wet skin slapping against each other, matching grins on the orcs’ faces as they pulled themselves off of you and watched your teary-eyed face swallow his cum and present your sensitive cunt to both orcs, eager to keep being used by the pair._


	15. Dragon!Enji + DP + Semi-Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Ooooooo Dragon!Enji! Like he's got full dragon and full human forms but he also has human with dragon features (tail, wings, claws, horns, tongue). I'd love to request double penetration, with either dick and tail, or 2 dicks like some reptiles have, and anything in situational on the prompt list! Also if you go with 2 dicks I'd still love for something being done with the tail, like maybe wrapped around reader's wrists to pin them above her 🤤❤ -🥵 anon
> 
> Dragon!Enji + DP + Semi-Public Sex (F3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: anon did u know that i wanted to do a dragon bit and sent this in (tho i was thinking of kiri first lol)

* the king has you trapped in a tower where suitors can come try to win your hand by romancing you on the floor beneath your window or by rescuing you - a sick plan to keep you pure while trying to find the best of suitors for you and his kingdom
  

* little does he know that you’re often visited by the dragon plaguing his soldiers during mountain excursions - the massive red dragon transforming into a more humanoid form at nights to enter through your window and fuck you long through the night, through poor unknowing suitors singing praises and poems to you below the tower
  

* it’s shameful but you can’t help but moan at the dragon’s touch, two cocks stuffed in your cunt and stretching you out as his tail prods at your ass or plays with your nipples
  

* you begged him to relent his advances when there were knights and suitors outside your window, but now Enji just fucks you harder when he knows one wrong moan will expose the true personality of their beloved princess as a whore- his chest swelling in pride knowing that he has the one who is most sought over in the kingdom, obsessed with his cock

_Enji rolled his eyes as the sound of another exhausted adventurer reciting some poorly written poem spilled out from the window, feeling almost sorry that yet another soul made the journey to your tower just to have him fucking you without their knowledge._

_“Suppose you should show some pity to that pitchy adventurer and show your face for a bit,” Enji clicked his tongue in annoyance as he pulled his tail from your mouth and wiped the drool from your lips with a quick swipe of his thumb before turning you around, bending you over the window to face the adventurer, lining up both of his cocks to your holes as he listened to you greet the man coyly. “Make sure to keep up the act, princess, don’t want the whole kingdom to find out you’re a whore.”_

_In a swift movement, the dragon stuffed both your holes at once, snickering as a quiet whimper slipped past your lips, your window too high up for the adventurer to hear it and know any better._

_“Look at you squeezing my cocks when you have a suitor outside your tower, you should be ashamed of yourself, princess.” The dragon grinned as you were helpless against his touch, your arms held firmly behind you by his tail as he rutted into you. “Just one good look at your perverted face and that adventurer is sure to keep you in mind at night when he pleasures himself.”_

_The dragon doesn’t care to treat you gently like all the other men that visit you, he doesn’t bellow sweet words to you to make you fall in love with them, doesn’t see you as the gateway to a life of power and privilege - the dragon doesn’t see you as anything more than his toy._

_While all their efforts go to waste - the dragon terrorizing your father’s land gets to fuck you as much as he wished - a glorified sex toy solely for his pleasure._

_Enji groaned as he fucked you against the window, bottoming out with each thrust, wondering what kind of face you were showing the adventurer now. “Come on princess, let the adventurer know just how much you’re enjoying yourself, let that sorry bastard hear those pretty moans of yours.”_

_Your efforts to muffle your pleasure went to waste as Enji dipped his head to suck on your neck, a clawed hand playing with your chest under your torn dress, dragging a throaty moan from your lips, shocking the adventurer out of his recital, leaving them to watch you in awe and confusion._

_“Looks like all their attention is on you now, princess, what are you going to say to them?” Now that the adventurer seemed to snap out of their recital, your distraction grew clearer to them by the minute, leaving what you looked like beyond the window to their imagination, though the daze in your eyes was unmistakable even with the distance between you. Your cheeks burned as the adventurer, as modest as their poem made them seem, began to palm themselves through their bottoms, hanging onto every little whimper and moan you let slip. “Is the sorry bastard getting themself off to you like always? Come on princess, give them more of a show.”_

_The dragon snickered as his chest swelled in pride over the power distance between himself and the poor adventurer, grunting with each roll of his hips, eager to show off how well you were being fucked since you already exposed yourself to the man, cursing helplessly to the sky as you felt Enji’s cocks twitch and empty their cum in you, degrading your perfect image to the adventurer who took the show as it was, jerking off his cock to the kingdom’s princess being used in front of him by some mystery stranger._


	16. Kitsune!Shinsou + Knifeplay (E3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buzzybeebee asked:  
> Kitsune Shinsou with knifeplay (i forgot the number my bad) pleaseeee  
> Kitsune!Shinsou + E3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: my procrastination do be even worse now rip buddy hope u will still accept this little blurb from a tired person
> 
> 13 slots open until 31 come bother me on tungle and maybe i'll be able to write in between my suffering hours lol

* a pretty, sleepy-eyed spirit with a collection of daggers as sharp as his smile that turned your life upside down once you moved into his home - too eager to move in when you saw the heavily discounted rent to question why it was so low
  

* shinsou quickly takes to bothering you in your downtime, waking you up from naps with a dagger in his hand, grinning as he looks down at you (or sometimes up depending on where he decided to rest against you)
  

* with your residence, the spirit promised that he would never hurt you, though that never stopped you from wandering along that thin line of fear and pleasure when he dragged a blade across your skin
  

* luckily for you, all shinsou really cuts up are your underwear/lingerie, which, with how cheap your housing is, you can easily replace and buy more

_Shinsou pulled himself off your lips the moment you groaned into his mouth, already wearing a grin as he watched you pout when your hands just missed him - unable to pull him back in for more of those slow, half-asleep kisses._

_The spirit was happy to see your eagerness, but he wanted to make sure you were fully awake before he had his fun._

_“Come on, baby, you gonna wake up for me? See what pretty silver is gonna be pressed against your skin today?” Shinsou cooed to you as he pulled off what was left of your work clothes, careful not to ruin those anymore than you had by falling asleep in them immediately after coming home. He liked making a mess of you, but even Shinsou knew that there were some things that were off limits when he played with you. “I was even a good boy and let you nap for a bit since I know how tired you are.”_

_Cold metal ran along your thigh, your eyes fluttering open to find him spreading your legs slowly, keeping himself occupied as you took your time waking up, the blade trailing slowly up your legs._

_“Hm..? What’s this? I barely even touched you and there’s already a wet spot on your panties,” his voice was low as a snicker fell from his lips, barely muffling a quiet purr, “don’t tell me you were having a dirty dream about me.”_

_You shivered as the spine of the blade pressed against your cunt, rubbing you through your underwear, “Shinsou, please -”_

_With a quick flick of his wrist, the thin fabric fell from your skin in small strips, “oops - looks like my fingers slipped.”_

_Shinsou licked his lips as he examined your glistening folds, dragging the tip of the knife along your skin before laying it flat once more, coating the metal in your arousal._

_One wrong move and it was game over - swallowing your relief as he lifted the blade up to your mouth and replaced its position against your cunt with his erection, grinding against your folds teasingly slow._

_“Look at how messy you are, do you know how old this dagger is? Be a good girl and clean it up for me and if you do a good job I’ll give you what you want.”_


	17. Werewolf!All Might + Rut (Breeding)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> all might anon here! Hear me out, werewolf!all night who’s going through a rut and all he wants to do is breed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even tho the gov and mayor wants everything to b shut down they provided so many exceptions i still am an essential worker and have an 8 hr shift tomo 🤡 but woo! hope this was okay anon bud

  * consider a,,,near-feral toshi during a rut because ever since the last fight against his longtime rival AFO - his control over his powers and instincts have been harder to control - especially because he pushes himself to his limits every night to let everyone believe that he is still a reliable alpha/leader of the pack
  * still wants to be a considerate lover but it gets harder each time it happens - once he cums a few times or snaps out of it, whimpers fall from his snout and you can see the clarity return to his eyes
  * cue much slower and gentler sex, he apologizes for being so rough and you console him, other times apologies aren’t needed and toshi just takes care of you - pulling out slowly and cleaning you up with his heavy tongue, lapping up the mess both of you made 



_A thunderous growl lulled you from your sleep, wood creaking under each heavy step towards your shared bed, a single look through heavy eyes revealing Toshinori’s transformed figure trudging towards you, glowing eyes and trail of drool glistening under the moonlight._

_“Toshi, what -”_

_Before you could even finish your question, the blond werewolf was on you, throwing the pile of blankets aside to lay on top of you, grinding against you. “I can do it, can’t I, (Y/N)? Fuck you and fill you up with my cum? I was out in the forest when I couldn’t get your scent out of my head and before I knew it my cock was aching to be buried in your pretty little human cunt.”_

_This unusual aggressiveness and growling told you everything you needed to know - that it was one of his rare ruts - too blinded by his instincts to consider the time or anything else._

_“Mn - just - just don’t get too excited, okay Toshi?” It was hard to keep your voice even and try to screw some rationality into him like this, especially when his tongue found its way under your shirt and his cock was making a mess between your thighs, your arguments interrupted by breathy moans every few seconds. “B-but you can fuck me.”_

_A noncommittal huff left Toshi’s snout before he tore your bottoms off, his chest rumbling at the sensation of your bare skin finally against his cock, grinding against your folds one final time before lining himself up and forcing himself in, a dangerous smirk on his face as he watched you whimper over his cock. “Yeah, yeah, no point in playing modest when this tight little hole of yours is squeezing my cock...and I’m gonna do a whole lot more than just fuck you, pretty girl, you’re gonna take my knot and carry my pups. ”_

_Hearing such crude things fall from his lips made your ears burn in embarrassment, still not used to this side of him that surfaced during his recent ruts, biting your lips to muffle your moans._

_However, your attempts were in vain as the werewolf’s ears twitched at the sudden change, forcing your lips apart with a messy kiss before growling a warning, “aren’t you the alpha’s girl? Show some pride for your position and let the others hear those pretty noises of yours - I won’t warn you again.”_

_That was the breaking point - the time for talk was long over in this daze of his, rough thrusts and heavy pants echoing through the night as he fucked you, one clawed hand pinning your arms above your head as the other dug into your mattress, the reinforced layers like flimsy paper against his claws._

_Toshi’s head fell forward as he continued to thrust, tongue lolling out of his mouth as you felt his knot swell and lock you into place, rendering you his perfect little toy for the night, grinning about the noises falling from from your lips as a source of pride, refusing to slow down even as he fucked you through one orgasm after another, slowing down only when your stomach swelled from how much cum he emptied in you._

_“Yeah that’s more like it, isn’t that right, pretty girl? You look so pretty like this all whimpering and dirty for me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are 11 more spots until 31 so if u want to req anything pop by ye olde tungle! i have a prompt list linked there as well if u need help too lol just gonna casually work on this even tho it's literally December now


	18. Oni!All Might + Fisting (D10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carloshairline asked:  
> Oni All Might, D10 (Fisting)?

* it’s no secret that onis are a lot bigger than your average humanoid, and toshinori is no different even though he is much more gaunt than what he used to be - so you have to build up to his whole fist - two fingers already making you feel so full
  

* you lose track of how long it’s been, toshi always making sure to keep you stuffed with his own fingers when he has the time, and if not him, a toy out of the few he picked out to help stretch you out
  

* not once does he let you cum during this process - he wants you to savor the feeling when he rewards you for finally taking his whole fist - wants to make sure you want it just as badly
  

* at this point, toshi gets more pleasure in seeing you writhe around his arm, your eyes rolled back and a trail of drool falling from your lips as you whimper his name, ignoring his own leaking cock

_Your voice got caught in your throat as the oni shifted his arm slightly, towering above you with a sickly sweet grin across his lips, “look at that...I can finally fit in my pretty little pet. Do you know what that means for you, little one?”_

_Toshinori knew you couldn’t form words at the moment, but he continued to wait a few seconds for a response nonetheless, relishing in every little gasp and rise of your chest as you tried to adjust to the length of his forearm, your walls squeezing around him - as if begging him to stay still until you could get your thoughts back together._

_“After so much training and teasing you’ll finally be able to cum, isn’t that music to your ears?” Jagged teeth revealed themselves as he dipped his head to pull you into a kiss, sucking on your neck slowly without a care in the world to your quiet noises with each “accidental” nudge of his arm inside you. “As much as I want to make a mess of this well-behaved cunt of yours, that’ll have to wait for another day, tonight’s all about making you cum just like this.”_

_For a second, your eyes wandered down to see his forearm buried fully in your cunt and covered in your arousal, his massive size making your stomach bulge, another quiet whimper slipping past your lips as Toshi began to move._

_“That’s right, look at how pretty you are like this, look at how wet you are with an oni’s fist buried deep in your human cunt.” His chest rumbled as a low purr left his lips, eager to see just all the ways he could play with you now that you’ve gone this far._


	19. Dragon!Enji + Cuddling + Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> Can I get of part 2 of dragon enji? Like someone finally saves her/him and dragon enji is furious. How will he get her/him back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon never got back to me to specify anything so bc this is an nsfw blog im just gonna assume...you want...nsfw... oop

* due to your influence, enji hasn’t killed anyone in years, only seriously maiming the adventurers that go after him or bother you too much (even with your high tower you still get a fair amount of creeps)
  

* when he finds out you are “saved” by an adventurer who is known across different lands for their suspicious character and actions, enji zooms across the fields tracking your scent to find you with a makeshift weapon in your hands, the adventurer stalking closer to you clutching their head where you hit them, their pants unbuckled and throwing threats at you
  

* enji is furious and drops down in his humanoid form and quickly takes down the adventurer, burning a mark into their skin to show all the attempted crime and castrating them (whether they survive or not he couldn’t care less)
  

* rather than the tower, he brings you back to his own home - a long abandoned castle he’s taken the time to fix over the course of his little rendezvous with you - in case he ever wanted to steal you for himself
  

* it’s complete with the best (stolen) furnishings across the lands, each room and hall hastily decorated with things he thought would make you feel at home and free 
  

* cut to very gentle cuddling on the first bed you come across, eager to feel safe in his embrace once more - soft, lingering touches that speak volumes about the bond between you two - a promise and reminder of something better than a life in a tower, of someone who truly cares for you
  

* you both fall into a restful sleep and the following morning, you can’t help but swoon at how peaceful Enji looks, can’t help but drag yourself down his chest with a trail of kisses to his growing bulge

_Despite the blankets Enji had hoarded for your welcome to the castle (he hoped under better circumstances), he allowed you to nuzzle further into his chest, letting his humanoid form be pushed by the more fragile being before him onto the bed._

_This high up the mountains, in the castle left by a people from ages ago, all the dragon could do was hold you close, tracing small shapes along your back as he closed his eyes and listened to your breathing and heartbeat slow to its normal rate._

_There was no need for anymore words or assurances - not between the two of you, not now._

_All that mattered was you in his arms, far away from that solitary tower and the greedy hands of its people. All that mattered was that in the most unconventional of ways, you were still saved by a hero of your own._

_Sleep came easy to both of you that night, a fresh layer of snow blanketing the grounds and making the comforting embrace all the more alluring to stay in, but when the sun began to leak into the room, you rose with it, your lips curling into a smile as you watched Enji sleep away, unable to stop yourself from having some fun with him._

_You start with a chaste kiss on his lips, the smile turning into a grin as his brows furrow for a moment, mumbling something incoherent before you continued making your way down his body, rubbing his chest with one hand while sucking on the other, playing with his nipples until they were both stiff peaks and covered in a mess of your saliva._

_“I wonder if this is how you feel when you played with me, Enji,” you stifled a groan as you continued to move down his body, lazy fingers rubbing yourself over your soaked underwear and palming the dragon through his, teasing his cock until there was a large wet spot on the fabric. “I could get used to this sight.”_

_Not bothering to remove your fingers from rubbing your clit, you pulled down his briefs and took one cock in your mouth and wrapped your other hand around the other, teasingly slow movements to drag out your fun, wondering if the sweet dreams the dragon must’ve been having had turned dirty._

_Your position on top of him allowed you the perfect view of his blushing face propped against the pile of pillows he’d collected for you, quiet groans dipped in his sleepy voice echoing in the wide room as you played with his cocks, finally removing your hand from your leaking core to steady yourself against him._

_You let yourself soak in the sight for a few more moments before increasing your pace, eager to see just how far the dragon would let you go before he woke up, coming up every few strokes to alternate which cock you would slobber on, groaning as your teeth grazed his sensitive head and made both cocks cover you in thick cum, giggling to yourself as you were met with a low rumbling in warning, Enji’s eyes still heavy with sleep as he looked at your cum-covered face. “Is this really the game you want to play right after I save you?”_


	20. Dabi + Dragon(Drakyn) Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked  
> Hi~! It’s me again, 🐉 Anon  
> To clear some things up, basically Y/N would be taken in by the L.O.V because of their quirk, and then when they’re offered a spot in the league, they refuse  
> Which leads to Shigaraki saying something like, “Dabi. Burn them.”  
> When Dabi tries to burn them, they just giggle and say something like, “It tickles!” Because they are immune to fire :>  
> Hope this helps! The rest is up to you <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: finally getting around to looking at my inbox and this isn’t really a monster au so I figured I would retcon it and leave it a little open LMAOOO sorry anon lmk if u want something else done | spooky/reqs are still open and i’m slowly looking through and working on them ++

* reader is a drakyn who is often the focus of many hunts in the neighboring villages due to their heritage (the offspring of an “unlucky” sacrifice who was treated with kindness for the first time in their life by the dragon she was sent to appease)
  

* LOV are a group of thieves who travel from village to village under the cover of lush forests and dark nights - Dabi being the sneakiest of the bunch thinking he’s struck gold when he finds a hooded woman surrounded by treasure
  

* you easily overpower him when he tries to jump you, scoffing at his arrogance and apparent lust when he’s pinned to the old cedar tree with a growing boner stretching the worn fabric of his pants
  

* out of boredom and pity, you decide to play with your food and relieve him of the tension, rubbing the bulge with your tail as you interrogate him, rewarding him only once he’s divulged all the information about his group to you
  

* it’s really a lose-lose situation for him, but it’s been too hard to get off the past few weeks with the group hounding him to stay close by while they terrorize the main trading routes so he agrees, eager to be taken care of 

_You felt impatient waiting for the figure to make his move, the weight shifting from one foot to the other crushing the fallen leaves beneath him and exposing his position even to the oldest of villagers._

_Too deep into the thick forest for it to be one of the villagers or merchants, and too indecisive and quiet for it to be a naïve adventurer, you knew it had to be one of the characters that have been harassing the villages and traders along the main roads recently. From where they were standing, it was understandable that they would be too blinded by your inventory to realize the scales climbing up your legs or the tail resting on the grass._

_Their weight shifted a few more times before they finally made their move, a sinister cackle cut short from their lips as you deflected their attack and pinned them to the tree, gripping their neck with newly sharpened claws threatening to pierce his skin._

_“For someone who makes their living stealing from under the noses of others, you’re a much louder rat than you should be - I’ve seen griffins move quieter than you.” In your annoyance, you let out a sigh of hot air through your teeth, singing some of the dust right off his face. “You think your little band of thieves is the scariest thing lurking around the dark?”_

_Finally aware of what you were, his eyes went wide, the cheap dagger falling to the ground without wasting a single second, a thousand thoughts running through his mind as he tried to consider his chances of getting out alive with some dignity._

_“I - uh - I’m not sure what you’re saying, talking like I was going to try and rob you out here like this, even with all your uh treasures out like this,” still trying to save face, the man took a second to swallow his anxieties before reasoning with you, “only an idiot would try to do something like that.”_

_The excuse was thin. Though it did not matter for long as something else caught your attention, a tent forming at the crotch of the would-be assailant’s pants, pressing against your body._

_Your eyes fell just slow enough for him to follow where they were aimed toward, a wave of shame washing over him as he handed you one more thing to hold over him._

_“Only an idiot would get turned on by getting caught by the person they just tried to rob,” by the looks of him, you could tell that he wouldn’t be willing to let anything else slip so easily, so you thought you would take things into your own hands, flicking the tip of your tail between your legs so it could rub against him. “But we can work with this, you tell me everything I want to know about your little group and I’ll be more than happy to take care of this little friend of yours, agreed?”_

_“F-fuck okay…agreed.”_


	21. Priest!Enji notes (Hierophilia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some notes about a priest!enji/hierophilia draft I have been trying to work on (posted because I wanted to show I'm still kinda alive lmaooo)

feel bad for not being active so have some random notes about a small town with a hot preacher aka hierophilia time w enji :o)

  * Father Enji with graying hair and a fire to deliver the word of the lord to all those who will listen
  * You feel a deep shame for these feelings, especially as your eyes find his family just a few rows in front of you, yet you cannot help but hang onto his every word and watch as his massive form is barely hidden behind his shirt and collar
  * You pray every night it goes away and at times, that’s enough, those feelings fade and you get some reprieve from the shame and guilt
  * Then the dreams start. Dreams of the Father preaching to you alone, inching closer to your pew, preaching of a sinner who dares to think of a holy and married man in such a way.
  * He punishes you by giving you exactly what you want, he touches every inch of you, whispers to the heavens what a shame it is that such a sinner has such a heavenly body. He begs for forgiveness that he has to punish you while his family is waiting. He scorns the stench of sin thats corrupted your very core.
  * When you wake up, your underwear is soaked through and the shame returns tenfold for having dreamed about him that way. Eye bags becoming more apparent as the dreams continue, doing nothing to help your problem as the Father has taken notice and is worried about you.
  * (I just think a graying Enji would be hot esp if u got down on your knees for him yknow)




	22. Breeding w plus size!insecure!reader | Oni!Fatgum, Ghost!Ectoplasm, Siren!Present Mic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crowgoddess13 asked  
> Hey! I was over on AO3 and mentioned how I couldn’t find your tumblr but haha I ended up finding it lmao. I was hoping to request for a few different things if that was alright! I was hoping for a breeding kink with any (or all of you can lmao) of these characters fatgum, snipe, ectoplasm, powerloader, or present mic. And maybe have them be some sort of monster? Your choice for the type of monsters for the characters. And maybe have it be with a plus size insecure reader? Sorry if this is a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter warning:: varying levels of dub con in each so proceed with caution

Taishiro Toyomitsu | Fatgum - Oni

  * Wanting to make an example of you, Taishiro brought you home so you could carry his seed and show what the luckiest of humans had in their future if they could catch his eye, eager to make you his first human prize.
  * Even though it was a threat to your people, you couldn’t help but feel shocked that he chose you above everyone else, that he promised that you would always be above everyone else.
  * “You should feel lucky that you were given such a prestigious spot by my side,” the oni towered above you, his heavy cock rubbing between your folds, leaking precum from its head, “the first of your people to enter a life of power and have my cock.”
  * It was the first time you felt the heat of another body so closely, even if it was with a monster, he had a kinder face than most of the people in your village. It was the first time someone even looked at you like you weren’t a waste of space.
  * A growl pulled you from your thoughts, Taishiro rutting impatiently against you, “I expect an answer when I speak to you, I did choose you myself, did I not? If you are still comparing yourself to those lesser humans you’ve been tormented by, they’ll mean nothing to you once my cock is all you can think about.”
  * He let out a satisfied huff at your quiet response before easing himself in, groaning at how tight you were, taking every inch of him even though your mouth was whining and complaining. “That’s right, look at how easily you’re taking my cock, my perfect little human, now let the fun really begin, and remember, not a single drop of my cum is to go to waste.”



Ectoplasm - Ghost

  * You weren’t sure when the hauntings began - objects disappearing in one room and appearing in another, flickering lights and cold air only in the room you’re in, and the whispers and phantom touches.
  * At first, you chalked it up to your many late nights, university assignments, and reports taking up most of your nights after you got home from your part-time job at the convenience store down the street. You were just tired and making things up to hide the fact that you were lonely…a ghost could be the only explanation for no one else wanting to enter your home.
  * And then he appeared, a large cloaked figure at the foot of your bed, invisible hands dragging your sheets to the floor before trailing up your legs, massaging your thighs as he spread them apart, inching teasingly closer to your soaked underwear.
  * “I know you can see me, there’s no point in pretending to be asleep, you know,” the voice was low and stern, not a care in the world that it was caught in the act, “may as well get used to it now, seeing that you’re going to be my little plaything from now on.”
  * The figure let out a low chuckle as clones appeared on all sides of you, each with their own pairs of hands wandering under your clothes to explore your body and relish in the heat emanating from your skin.
  * A chill ran down your spine as the hands ran across your skin, caressing every inch of your body from your head to your toes, faint touches like the ghost of an old lover revisiting old paths before convening at your breasts, the hands taking turns groping and flicking your nipples as the original figure began to rut their hips against yours. “While it’s a shame that the world of the living seems to drain so much energy from you, I’m more than happy to feed off you…and who knows, maybe our engagement will lure some luck back into your life, and you’ll bring even more playthings home for me.”
  * You couldn’t help the moans slipping past your lips as invisible hands and cocks filled you up, using you as their personal cock sleeve, all rhyme and reason leaving your mind as the supernatural took over you.
  * “That’s right, enjoy yourself, pet, we’re gonna fill you up and have our fun every night from now on, and those pretty little noises of yours are going to echo out into the street for all the other pretty things to start looking for you too.”



Hizashi Yamada | Present Mic - Siren

  * Ever since he found you, the runaway heir to the kingdom clinging for life on some driftwood, Hizashi has been obsessed with you - his perfect little treasure all for his own pleasure.
  * Not once has he ever let you feel any longing for your old life, the heir to a kingdom long past its prime, desperately searching for the runaway to keep their power in place - he would keep you happy and safe in his cove, hidden far from the royal guards and militia.
  * “How’s my little royal doing today? I could smell your loneliness from miles away,” Hizashi grinned a little, long hair draped over his shoulders, the mesmerizing lull of his voice calling you to the water, “care for a swim to lift your mood? I can think of a few things to make you feel better once you come in.”
  * The siren flipped onto his back, dragging his hands down his body, palming himself until his cock came out, stroking it slowly for you, enticing you further into the waters, pulling you atop his body with a happy chirp.
  * “That’s right, forget about those nauseating humans and keep playing with me for the rest of your days, princess, we can keep playing like this every day,” his grin widened as he watched you grind against him, trusting him enough to keep you both afloat in the sea while you chased your own pleasure, trusting the siren more than you’ve ever trusted anyone in your family’s court.
  * It made Hizashi’s pride swell knowing you were choosing to be with him, choosing to spend your days getting stuffed and taken care of by a siren than the tyrants lurking in the throne room. Made him want to keep you forever - tempted by the bulge in your stomach with each twitch of his cock in you, eager to fill you with his cum to start the next stage of your life together.




End file.
